1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an air partition member for guiding air flow generated by fans in different servers.
2. Description of Related Art
Air partition members may be used to guide air to dissipate heat generated by elements mounted on circuit boards. Generally, an air partition member is a rectangular planar board. As a result, if the number of the fans or the position of the elements changes, the air partition may not guide the air flow effectively. Thus, the heat may not be removed rapidly enough.